20 Minutes In Heaven Naruto
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: Basically what the title says. There is a lot of slash in it. And a LOT of crack pairings.


Summer vacation.

You either love it or you hate it.

Parties, beaches, long nights on the phone with your lover, moonlit walks through the park, fireflies, picnics, fireworks, and many other things are the reason why people love summer vacation.

And of course, no school.

Parites. Everybody loves parties. But parties with a dozen horny experimenting teenage boys? Hoo, stand back.

The party was tons of fun, for everyone. There was dancing, music, laughing, jokes, talking, food...

Everything a party needed, right?

Wrong.

It was close to 10:00 when the alchohol was broken out. The party was as Sasuke's house, who, everyone knew, was an orphan. He only lived with his older brother, who was in college. So the alchohol was unguarded.

And at midnight, Sasuke, who was half drunk, picked up a bottle and shouted,

"Seven minutes in heaven!"

Everybody cheered.

Hearing the words, 'seven minutes in heaven' a certain blonde grinned and walked over towards where all the boys were heading to.

Grabbing a new bottle from the counter he opened it up and drank some of it. He was sitting next to Kiba and Shikamaru who were both completely wasted, Sasuke sitting across from him. He had a crush on the raven ever since he saw him on the first day of school.

Now everyone was gonna be doing this? It was already heaven.

Sasuke seemed to be giving the blonde bedroom eyes from across the circle.

"Alright here's the rules!" he said. "Listen up all you drunk bums! It's not really gonna be 7 minutes, that's lame. Instead, you have 20 minutes! Bonus points if you come out of my brother's bedroom with a garment of the other's clothing." he was grinning. "Now as you've probably noticed, it's all guys at this party. If you've got a problem with it, you fucking homophobe, get out. Is anyone leaving?"

Naruto fiantly blushed seeing Sasuke's eyes on him. His head lowered alittle and he drank some more of the booze. Listening on the rules he held in a grin.

That's when only two guys spoke up. "Only twenty minutes?" Lee asked, who also seemed to be wasted. "That's even lamer." Gaara stated. So the two left together. Only a few of the boys knew the two were dating and the blonde could agree that only twenty minutes wasn't enough.

"Is that everyone?" Sasuke looked around the circle. "Everyone else is good to stay? Good. Who wants to go first? I guess I could spin the bottle and whoever it lands on goes first with me?"

The rest the boys nodded and said there yeah's. Naruto glance up and looked at the other boys who agreed that Sasuke should go first. 'I wonder who it's gonna land on?' The blonde thought.

Sasuke placed the bottle in the center of the circle, and gave it a hard spin. Around and around and around it went...all eyes followed it as it landed on...

Naruto.

Naruto's eyes watched as the bottle spinning grew slower and slower. But when it finally stopped his eyes grew wide when it landed on him. Hearing a few guys laugh and do whistling noises he blushed, hiding his face by hanging it alittle down.

Sasuke smirked and crossed the circle, standing in front of the blonde and extending his hand down towards him. "You coming?" he said, his voice dropping to a deep, smooth, sexy bass.

Naruto looked up at the raven his blush clear on his face. He nodded and took his hand. Standing to his feet he followed Sasuke into the other room hearing a few of the guys talking, whistling, and what not.

"We've only got twenty minutes, so let's make every second count." Sasuke murmured, practically throwing the blonde down on the bed and crawling over him.

Naruto blushed heavyly as he was thrown onto the bed and Sasuke on top of him. He always wanted this to happen but not like this. But it didn't matter now. "Well then what are you waiting for?" Naruto questioned in his up most sexy tone.

Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek with the back of his hand. "Fuck, kid." he said. Sasuke was a senior, Naruto was a sophmore, yes he was a kid, but not by too much. "You eat away all my common sense...fuck I love you."

He crashed his lips against the blonde's, immediately slipping his searing hot tongue into his mouth and sliding one hand up the blonde's shirt.

The blonde smirked and kissed the raven's lips as they crashed down onto his. Adding his tongue into the mix, deeping the kiss. Sasuke knew that everyone's ears were pressed to the bedroom door.  
_Might as well give them something to listen to._ he smirked.

He broke the kiss and started to nip and suck at the blonde's neck, the hand up his shirt tracing up the tanned skin to pinch at one pert, pink nipple.

Naruto moaned at the uchiha's touch. His heart racing he felt a bulge grow in his pants. A blush consumed his face and he tilted his head giving Sasuke more room to work with.

Sasuke began to grind his hips down on the blonde's erection, feeling his own grow within his pants, as he sucked on the tanned skin of his neck. His fingers played with the bud between them, rolling ti, pinching it softly, scraping against it with his fingernails.

The delicate moans of pleasure the blonde was making was almost too much for the ravem...

Naruto moaned his head tilting back. His heart pounding, while his hands trailed towards Sasuke's pants. His hands near the zipper. He started to pull it down slowly. He wanted more from the raven than these simple touches. He wanted more!

Feeling the blonde slip his zipper down only made the raven more excited and he knelt up, slipping his pants and boxers down, his pale-skinned, pink-flushed erection springing up towards his stomach. He moaned as the blonde's blue eyes trailed over his cock. The blonde looked down at the fully engorged member and a blush returned to his face. Moving himself down so his face was right under Sasuke's dick he took the tip into his mouth, letting his tongue drag underneath it.

"So you really are gay, huh?" Sasuke smirked, resting his hand on the top of Naruto's blonde head, his own falling back in excstacy.

"Yeah so what." Naruto said as he licked the head of Sasuke's cock before sucking the whole cock into his mouth. Letting his tongue swirl around it and downthe top of the shaft. Sasuke chuckled and scraped his fingernails up Naruto's spine, across his shoulder, down his neck, anywhere they cold reach, leaving pink tracemarks behind them. Naruto moaned around the uchiha's cock and he started to bob his head, sucking and nipping at the tip. Sasuke bucked his hips in response to the harsh, sexy touches. Naruto's mouth was so hot! Naruto grasped Sasuke's hips as he bucked. He licked the under side of the uchiha's cock and sucked it in deeper into his throat. The blonde was loving this all.

"Fuck..." Sasuke moaned. "Use your voice...it's like a vibrator in your throat..."

"Why like it?" The boy asked around the cock, sending vibrations up it, Soon the boy moaned again, licking the shaft up and down then biting at the tip.

Sasuke groaned in pleasure and started to buck his hips furiously. "Fuck!"

Naruto bobbed his head just in time as Sasuke bucked his hips. "Yeah that's it fuck my throat!" The boy yelled around the boys length sending more vibrations up the uchiha. With a deep growl of pleasure, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair and started to pull his head down as he thrust forward. He was nearing his climax, fast! Naruto moaned, nipping and sucking the length as Sasuke thrusted forward. His hands rubbed the insides of his thighs with his finger tips. Sasuke cried out as his release was suddenly met, pouring out of his cock and into Naruto's throat.

The blonde swallowed down the raven's white nectar and licked up the rest with his tongue. Desiring it's salty taste. Sucking on the length a good five minutes longer he released it with a "pop". "You taste so damn good." Naruto said licking his lips.

"Naruto..." Sasuke moaned deeply and pushed the blonde down onto his back. "How much time do you think we have left?"

Naruto panting alittle looked up at the raven. "I don't care anymore." He admitted as his hands trailed down Sasuke's sides.

"Fine but if they open the door and see your pretty face when you cum, it's not my fault." Sasuke said, slipping Naruto's pants off and spreading his legs. He smirked and pressed the head of his soaked cock against Naruto's entrance. "You a virgin?"

"They can see all they want." Naruto replied with a moan. His eyes shut, panting he replied. "Yeah." The boy couldn't take this waiting anymore. He wanted the uchiha inside him and he thought he was gonna lose his mind if he didn't.

"Good." Sasuke purred. "I'm glad I get your virginity..."

He grabbed Naruto's hips and pushed his way past Naruto's entrance, breaking his virginity, and slamming up inside him. Naruto cryed out a moan, throughing his head back. His hands clenching the sheets he wriggled his hips alittle against Sasuke's firm hands. Getting use to the feeling he groaned in pleasure, wanting Sasuke to move. Sasuke didn't give the blonde much time to adjust as he started to thrust rather quickly inside him. Naruto groaned in pleasure and felt as if he was being seared in half. But it felt to amazing! So the blonde started to moan rather loudly. The blonde began to buck at his hips, moving up as Sasuke thrusted, making him go deeper inside him.

Sasuke leaned down and crashed their lips together, kissing his uke deeply as he thrust faster inside him, creating a sexy slapping noise with their heated friction. Naruto moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips faster as Sasuke picked up his pace. He opened his mouth willingly, hoping Sasuke got the idea. Sasuke instantly attacked his uke's tongue, and his ass at the same time, brutally thrusting against him with both his cock and his own tongue, their bodies grinding together in slick connection.

Naruto moaned loudly. Pleasure spreading throughout his body. He thought he was gonna lose his self-control. The blonde deepened the kiss by grasping one of his hands behind his seme's head and pushing him closer. WHile his other had clenched at the sheets.

The bedsprings beneath them creaked over and over as Sasuke thrusted inside the blonde. He swirled his tongue around the uke's, slamming his cock as far inside him as it would go. He suddenly broke the kiss to scream, "Naruto! I'm cumming!"

Naruto tried to fight against Saskuke's tongue that was swirling in his mouth for some dominance but he knew that it would never happen. The blonde moaned in the kiss. The heat inside Naruto's stomach started to burn. He needed to release. Eyes shutting tight. He clenched at both Sasuke's hair and bed sheets. "Sasuke!" He moaned.

Sasuke let out a wild moan and spewed his release inside Naruto's belly right as the door flew open.

Naruto moaned but soon end in a cry as he released. Feeling the slight wind, ironically the door was opened when he came. But he really didn't even care.

A few of the guys were just gawking while the rest were being obnocious, making more whistling noises, fake moans, everything they could do to either tease or encourage.

Sasuke sat up and pushed his hair back, sweat glistening on his toned, pearly body. He smirked and let his eyes drop to half-lidded giving everyone his sexiest stare.

"Naruto, you know it's your turn to spin." he said in his deep bass voice, looking down at the blonde.

Naruto placed his elbows down on the bed for support and glanced over at the rest of the guys then at Sasuke.  
"Well let's hope it lands on you." he stated with a sexy little grin. Everyone was staring at the two. Most of the guys wanted to hear them doing that again.

Sasuke laughed. "You know if it lands on me, you get to top." he said, standing up and pulling his pants up. Naruto shrugged his shoulders grabbing his own pants, pulling them up.

They all headed back out to the circle. Sasuke handed Naruto the bottle and sat on his spot.

"Go on, spin." he said.

Naruto sat back down and found his beer he had left earlier a drank some from it. Soon the blonde spun the bottle, watched as it started to slow.

It stopped on...

Neji.

Neji scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Super." he said. "I have to let that idiot top me? Your kidding, right?"

Naruto looked up as it landed on Neji. He shrugged his shoulders as he walked over towards him. "Oh come on. It'll be fun." The blonde said with a smirk, extending his hand. Neji sneered, disgusted, and stood up without the help of Naruto's hand. He had to admit he was slightly intrigued.

But he wouldn't let the blonde know that.

He started to walk towards the bedroom, swinging his hips just enough to entice him.

Naruto followed Neji into the room and locked the door behind them. The blonde looked at Neji only for a second till he pushed him onto the bed, landing on his back and climbed on top of him.

"Oh no." Neji said. "You may have spun me, but I am not bottoming to you. I don't uke."

He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and flipped him over onto his back, sitting on the blonde's stomach.

Naruto felt alittle suprised as Neji flipped him onto his back. Looking up at him he sighed alittle. _What am I everyone's bitch now?_ He thought.

"Why you sighing?" Neji frowned. "Don't sigh, dammit, it'll make me enjoy myself less."

"It's nothing and sides I'm kinda on the edge right now so please hurry up." The blonde said then ended with a beg. His blue eyes resting on Neji's waiting for an anwser.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Not that I care..." he said. "But there's something wrong."

Naruto rolled his eyes and just looked up at the older boy. _just do it before I tackle you._ The blonde thought.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Neji hissed.

"I just did." The blonde said smirking. "Why should I do it again?" He asked.

Neji's light eyes narrowed again, his dark hair falling from its ponytail to frame his beautiful pale face. "Wise-ass." he murmured.

Naruto shrugged rolling his eyes at the same time. Knowing this pissed off Neji. "I'm not the wise-ass here." He said.

"Keep rolling your eyes at me and you'll be a sore-ass." Neji growled.

Naruto looked up at Neji, dead square in the face for a breaf second before grinning. "Yeah right." The blonde said as he rolled his eyes again.

Growling, Neji suddenly flipped Naruto over so he was on his stomach and tied his hands behind him with the tie he had been wearing. Then he pushed him over so his face was in the bed and his ass was in the air.

"You wanna do it again?" he hissed.

Naruto shocked for only a brief second turned his head to the side alittle just to get a glance at Neji. He rolled his eyes, annouyed just alittle.

Neji snarled and unzipped his pants, his cock already hard from being teased like this. Then, grabbing Naruto's hair and pulling back hard, he yanked his pants down and slammed all the way inside him. Naruto screamed alittle as Neji pulled at his hair and entered his unprepared hole. Cringing he blinked away the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes. A growl setting inside his throat.

"You wanna apologize?" Neji sneered. "Or do you want me to fuck you dry?"

Naruto snarled up at Neji and swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't respond to him and just let the side of his face set on the bed, closing his eyes. "..sorry.." He sneered.

Neji smirked. "That's what I thought." he said. He then supressed a small moan. "Fuck, you're still so tight even after that man-whore Sasuke fucked you for twenty minutes?"

Naruto growled and struggled at the tie. But soon enough it ripped and he leaned low making Neji pull out of him. He soon flipped him over onto his stomach and tied his wrists tightly behind him just like he did to him. Now on top he sneered. "I suggest not making fun of Sasuke in front of me." He growled into his ear as he slammed down all the way into Neji.

Neji screamed as his head flew back, his long dark hair flying out around him, out of its bind. He trembled as his face flushed pink. "Ngh...! T-Take it out...!"

Naruto grinned hearing the boy scream. "I don't think so." He purred as he started to slam into Neji dry. In the blondes min he deserved it.

Neji's erotic screams, however, didn't seem to be of pain, but rather of immense pleasure. He threw his head back again, his hair spilling all over as he let out another high, sweet scream. "AHHHHHN! N-NARUTO!" Naruto couldn't help but moan at how tight Neji was and his sweet screams of pleasure. That's when the blonde slammed into the boy faster and faster then started to get at a fast rythum. "Ahhh! AHHHH! NARUTO!" Neji screamed, his voice alsmot resembling a girl's it was so high and beautiful, his long dark hair falling around his body so fluid like water. He turned his head to the side on the blankets, letting Naruto see his lust-filled face, and braced his shoulders against the sheets. As soon as he had a sort of grip, he started to thrust his own hips, slamming his body back against Naruto's, each of his powerful thrusts equalling two.

Naruto grinned hearing Neji scream out his name and the pleasure that was building in him. But once the other boy started to move he moaned. "Fuck, AHH!N-Neji!"

Neji continued to shriek Naruto's name as he thrust his own hips harder back against him, saliva running down his chin, tears rolling from his eyes, pleasure building in his neglected erection.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, his hands suddenly coming free of the tie. He didn't want to get away, however, the pleasure was too intense! He just gripped the sheets, getting a better grip so he could slam his hips back against Naruto's cock twice as hard and fast.

Sweat trinkling down the side of Naruto's face as he slammed harder into Neji as he thrusted his hips back against his cock. He moaned and the wrapped his hands on Neji's neglected length and pumped it. "NGH! N-NEJIIIIII!" He moaned loudly. Just as before the springs under the bed were making noise as the two thrusted against each other. Naruto let his eyes roll ino the back of s head. This pleasure was so overwhelming! It was so amazing!

Everyone outside the door seemed to be in a trance, listening in shock, except for Sasuke who was arms-crossed, sulking-chibi in the corner.

Neji screamed as he felt Naruto's hot, wet hand wrap around his cock and jerk. He exploded onto the warm skin, his head spinning. Naruto grinned and continued pumping Neji's cock till he finally came deep inside him with grunt. Neji screamed one final time when he felt that tide of warmth inside him and collapsed to the bed, trembling and moaning. "Fuck..." he whispered breathlessley.

Naruto looked down at his trembling uke. The blonde held his balance as he trembled only slightly. His blue eyes tracing over Neji's face he grinned, brushng back to the boys hair. "Have fun..?" He asked with a sik.

"Sh-shut up..." Neji panted, still trembling violently. he moaned softly as a tingling aftershock coursed through his body.

Naruto grinned and slowly pulled out of Neji. "Seems like you did." He purred still hovering over his trembling body. Neji cried out as two things happened. Naruto pulling his slackened member out of Neji's body caused courses of pleasure to shoot through his body, and a gush of cold air swept through the room as the door slammed open. Naruto had fully pulled out his cock of Neji's ass right before the door started to open. Just as it did Naruto just stared out into the small crowd of boys. They were all silent as they stared at the quivering puddle of orgasmic happiness that was Neji.

Naruto pulled on his pants and slipped off the bed. "Neji your turn." the blonde stated as he walked out of the room, through the silent crowd and sat back down.

"So it is." Neji murmured, stumbling out of the room after pulling his pants on. He walked to the circle and grabbed the bottle and spun it.

It landed on...

Kiba.

That bottle had landed on him. Looking up at the Neji he sighed. A few of the guys were laughing others whistling but he didn't care.

Neji smirked, regaining his composure. "Oh, this is going to be fun." he said. "I get to top you, bitch."

Kiba rolled his eyes with a sneer. "Like that's gonna happen. I could top your ass any day." He soon stood t his feet as he drank the last of his beer before setting it back down and going into the room.

As soon as the door closed, Neji grabbed Kiba's hair and thrust him against the bed, pinning his wrists behind his back and keeping his head down on the bed with his other hand.

"Oh you could top me?" he smirked, rubbing his crotch against the younger boy's ass.

Kiba didn't even flinch as he was thrusted and pinned onto the bed. He moaned only slightly and then looked up at the older male. "You bet I can." He said as his wrists broke free of Neji's grasp and flipped him onto his back. "See." Growling, Neji grabbe Kiba's wrists and flipped him beneath him, then sat on his chest.

Kiba grolwed looking u at Neji. With all his weight on his chest he really couldn't move. He rolled his eyes and sneered. "...fine..your..top.." He mumbled underneath his breath.

Neji snarled. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" he flipped Kiba over onto his stomach and ripped his pants down off his legs, as well as his boxers.

Kiba now laying on his stomach shut his eyes with a growl. A blush spreading onto his cheeks he then hid his face. Then a grin spread across his face. "So your already agrivated nby me rolling my eyes? Wait did Naruto roll his eyes at you?" He questioned with a grin.

Neji grabbed the tie that had slipped off his wrists and tied it tightly into Kiba's mouth around his head, keeping him silent. "Shut up, bitch." he snapped. "I bet you like to take it like a dog, hmm? From behind? I bet you fuck your own dog!"

When Neji got in these moods, there was no keeping him down. So with a sadistic grin, he plunged his hardened length deep into Kiba.

Kiba growled deep within his throat since all that came out through the tie were mumbles. But hearing Neji's little comment he snapped and started to fight against his weight on him but soon stopped feeling the older boy penetrated deep within him. "MMMHH!" He groaned around the tie. Tears of embarassement and shock started to flow down his cheeks. His cheeks turning pink he closed his eyes.

Neji laughed cruelly, grabbed Kiba's hair and started to thrust deep inside him. "Mmm, you're tight." he sneered. Kiba was first groaning at the sudden intrusion. But as Neji started to thrust he moaned around the tie, blushing.

"Heh and you like it." Neji sneered. "Doesn't suprise me!"

He released Kiba's hair to grab his hips and thrust faster, leaning down and pressing his chest to Kiba's shoulder blades. Kiba opened up his eyes to glare up at him. But know one would take anyone seriously with a blush visibly showing on their cheeks. Feeling the tight grasp on his hips he moaned loudly as Neji thrusted faster into him. "Mmmhh.."

"No, you LOVE it!" Neji sneered. "You love being dominated like a bitch, don't you?" He even spanked him once as he continued to thrust deep inside him.

Kiba blushed harder, moaning louder. His two sharp fang like teeth finally broke through the tie, now letting his voice be heard. "Mmhhh..NEJI!" he moaned calling out the older boys name. Neji laughed and suddenly stopped thrusting altogether, to see if Kiba would howl and beg for it. Kiba howled lowly as he stopped, enough for Neji to here. His eyes closed, panting, he growled within his throat. "...more..Neji..more.." Was all he managed to say.

"What was that, bitch? Beg so I can hear you!" Neji snarled and spanked Kiba hard again.

Kiba growled. "Do it harder..faster!" He howled. begging. Grabbing the younger male's waist he started to slam faster and faster into him, harder than before even. Kiba moaned and placed his hands on the bed to get a better grip. That's when he slammed back aginst Neji's thrusts. "AHHHH!"

Neji moaned deeply, throwing his head back. "Fuck!" he shouted. He was so tight, so hot, and thrusting so fast...he was going to lose it! Kiba was panting as he slammed back against Neji's thrusts. Moaning deeply he grasped the bed tightly. His head was starting to spin at the amount of pleasure Neji was giving him..to much and he would lose all of his good sense! Neji doubled over and bit Kiba's shoulder to keep from screaming, as he experienced one of the most wild orgasms of his life, spilling it into Kiba, filling him up.

Kiba didn't even feel the older male bite him. All he felt was his orgasm. He screamed as he also came, spilling it onto the sheets under him. His eyes shut tight he trembled and moaned.

So far,their sex was the most wild. It was the loudest, most passionate, and every boy had a boner from listening. Including Lee and Gaara who had decided to return.

Neji moaned as he slipped out of Kiba and pulled his pants on, smirking down at the younger teen.

"Come on, dipshit." he said. "It's your turn to spin."

Kiba trembled with a growl as he pulled up his own pants. He looked at Neji. "I know that, bastard." He said. A smirk came onto his face. Soon the two got off the bed and opened up the door. Kiba noticed how everyone was silent. He grinned and sat back down. He spinned the bottle letting it go round and round. After awhile it slowed and landed on...

Gaara.

He yelped and blushed. "But I just got back!" he whimpered.

Kiba just grinned as he saw the expression on his face. "To bad so sad. Now come on." He said as he stood up and extended his hand towards the red head.

Gaara looked back at his boyfriend, Lee, who nodded in approval. He loved hearing Gaara scream, and by gods he was a screamer.

Gaara whimpered softly again and bashfully took Kiba's hand.

"I'm ready..." he whispered, his cheeks lightly dusted with pink.

Kiba grinned and led Gaara into the other room. Looking back before shutting the door, his eyes set on Lee. "Don't worry I'll give him back." He purred before shutting the door. Looking back over at Gaara a wicked grin spread onto his face. He lightly pushed him onto the bed just as he got ontop of him. His index finger rubbing up the inside of his thigh.

"Ahh...ahhn!" Gaara blushed darker. "C-Careful...I'm sen...sensitive..." he moaned, his clear aqua eyes closing as he trembled. "K-Kibaaa..."

"Your so cute. Lucky Lee, got to you first." He purred as he licked Gaara's neck slowly then ended it in a kiss.

"Mmmm...ahhn!" Gaara's voice was high and sweet, like an angel's voice. He tilted his head to the side. "Mmm...mm! K-Kibaaa...y-your tongue...s-so hot...!"

Kiba grinned as he ran his tongue across Gaara's neck again to distract him from what he was really planning. He was slowly pulling off the boys pants and boxers.

"Kibaaaa!" Gaara moaned, gripping Kiba's arms. "I'm already...so hot! Ohhh..."

Kiba had fully pulled Gaara's boxers and pants down. Along with his own. "Relax Gaara." He purred as he moved three fingers to the red heads mouth. "Suck."

Gaara giggled sweetly. "Silly." he said. "You think I need that? I can take Lee dry, and I guarantee you don't have anything more that he does. But if it makes you happy..."

He started to suck the hot digits into his warm, wet mouth.

One of Kiba's eye brows cocked up and a grin plastered onto his face. "Oh really?" He asked. "I don't mind either way." He purred taking the digits out of Gaara's mouth. Soon he just decided to toy with him by letting his wet digits trace over his throbbing hole.

Gaara shrieked in pleasure as his hips trembled. "Ohhh...Kiba...that's too...too good..."

Kiba smirked at the red heads reaction. Then licking at his neck again he thrusted into Gaara without warning. "Fuck, your tight." He said with a moan as another grin krept onto his face. Gaara's eyes shot open as he threw his head back with a high, sweet, lusty scream.

"So your a screamer eh? I bet Lee enjoys hearing you." Kiba purred as he started to slam into Gaara as he kissed his neck.

"AHHHN! AIIIIIIEEEE!" Gaara screamed. "OHHHH GOD! KIBAAAA! AHHHHHHHHN!"

His voice seemed too high to belong to a boy as he shrieked his pleasure. Kiba grinned as he slammed faster into the red head. He soon moaned out of the pleasure. Hearing Gaara's angelic screams only made him go faster. Gaara thrust his hips down against Kiba's thrusts, still screaming in pleasure. He reached down and started to pump his cock, licking his lips as he moaned. Kiba moaned in pleasure. Feeling heat build up in his stomach. He was starting to get close, he knew that for a fact. Then noticing gaara's hands reach down he grinned with another moan escaping him.

"KIBA! !" Gaara cried out his seme's name as it turned into a high, sweet, lusty scream.

Kiba soon let out a grunt as he spilled his seed into his sweet uke. He let out a soft cry as he felt himself have the most wild orgasim yet. Kiba looked down at the red head and kissed his neck.

Gaara came hard as well, coating their stomachs with his thick cream. He trembled and moaned loudly a few more times, his body spasming with jolts of pleasure.

Kiba grinned, leaning down licking some of Gaara's cream off of his stomach. He moaned at his taste and his lusty eyes looked up at the red head. "You taste so good.." He purred before licking up more of his stomach.

Gaara moaned sweetly. "Your tongue is so, so hot." he said. "Wait...it's my turn now...right?" Kiba grinned and kissed Gaara's stomach before pulling out of him.

"Yes it is." He said as he pulled up his pants. Gaara smiled and pulled his own pants up, stumbling back out of the room.

Kiba sat back down in the circle and looked over at Lee. Shaking his head he sighed contently. "You are so damn lucky." He said with jealousy.

Gaara suddenly plopped down on Lee's lap, facing him, and giggling he wrapped his arms around Lee's neck. "Did you like it? Was I sexy?" he purred.

"Sexy as ever." Lee answered, gently squeezing the redhead's bum. "But now you have to spin. Whoever it lands on, you get to top. Naruto told me the rules."

Gaara giggled and took the bottle into the center of the circle. With a powerful spin, it slowed and landed on...

Shikamaru.  
He was sitting near the corner of the circle drinking the last of his beer when he noticed it. "Oh great. What a drag." He said as he put down the bottle and looked up. "Gaara's topping me? Shit." He said.

Gaara blushed. "Sorry..." he said softly, looking away.

"Gaara can't top anybody, are you kidding?" Sasuke chuckled from the corner.

Gaara frowned at him.

"I'll show you." he said, storming fussily over to Shikamaru and grabbed his arm, dragging him to his feet. "Come on Shikamaru, let's go!"

Shikamaru sighed and stood to his feet, looking down at Gaara. "What a drag." He thought aloud as he followed him into the other room.

Gaara followed him into the room and closed the door. He was nervous, he had never been seme!

"Wh-what do I do now?" he said softly.

Shikmaru sighed and took Gaara's hand and dragged him towards the bed. he fell back pulling him onto top of him. "Well I think you should be on top of me first." He said, looking up at the nervous red head.

Gaara blushed and crawled on top of Shikamaru. "N-Now what?" he said, still nervous.

Shikamaru looked up at Gaara. "Well can't remember what Lee does to you since he's seme?" He asked. "I think you can come up with something." He said with a smirk.

"O-Okay..." Gaara blushed.

He leaned down and nibbled on Shikamaru's neck as he slid one hand up the other boy's shirt, slowly stroking around one of his nipples as he ground his hips against Shikamaru's.

Shikmaru's cheeks turned red. A slight moan escaping from his throat. He tilted his head alittle and moaned.

Everyone was outside the door listening in. Most of them were in shock as they heard a few moans coming from what seemed to be Shikamaru.

Gaara suddenly flipped him over onto his stomach and laid on top of him, grinding his erection between Shikamaru's ass cheeks, sucking and biting his neck and shoulder, gripping his waist hard as he ground faster and harder. Shikamaru now in a daze, moaned loudly as pleasure started to build up inside him. His hands gripping at the sheets. His erection pushing up against his pants, while his cheeks were a bright red.

"Shikaaa..." Gaara moaned into Shikamaru's ear, his hot breath coursing down the other boy's neck. He nibbled on his ear, running his tongue across the lobe, as he continued to thrust his cock against Shikamaru's twitching hole, teasing him. Shikamaru shivered at the younger boy's breath coursing down his neck. He moaned and let all the weight go down to his arms as he pushed up against Gaara's cock, desiring more contact then what he was giving him.

Gaara giggled. "You want more?" he said. "What do you want? You have to tell me exactly what you want, in great detail. I'm afraid I'm not very good at this seme thing, so I don't know what to do."

Shikamaru blushed. "..yes..just touch my dick and where ever that pleases you..." He managed to say through another stiffled moan.

Gaara reached under Shikamaru and rubbed his cock through his pants, still grinding his own between his ass cheeks. "You sure? What else do you want?" he purred.

Shikamaru moaned loudly at gaara's touch. Grasping at the bed more. "..I-I..want you..inside..me...now!" He practically begged through another moan.

"Not so fast." Gaara smirked. "First, strip yourself totally naked. Then get on yous hands and knees on the bed. Fuck yourself with your fingers until you get off. And you better do it good, or I'll whack off and make you watch."

Gaara had his sadistic side, few knew about it. But oh, it was ready to come out and play.

Shikamaru grinned slightly as he stripped off his clothes slowly. Once was done he followed Gaara's orders and got on his hands and knees. Slowly he began to fuck himself with his fingers. He choked back his own moan and glanced up at Gaara.

"Let me hear your voice." Gaara ordered. "Scream your pleasure, or I'll get disinterested."

Shikamaru did exactly just that and did what Gaara ordered. He blushed at what he was doing. Remembering Sasuke's comment earlier he grinned. _I think he's proving you wrong._ He thought.

"Louder!" Gaara snapped. "And spread your legs! I want to be able to SEE you finger-fuck yourself."

Shikamaru let his own moans of pleasure that he was giving to himself get louder. His blush consumed his face as he spread his legs. _I wonder if Lee would ever get this?_ He thought.

Gaara smirked. "There you go." he said. "Don't hold anything back. And when you feel like you're going to cum, arch your back so you cum on your face."

Shikamaru's blush reddened and he continued his minstrations till he felt heat filling his stomach. He arched his back and came with a small cry. His cream covering part of his face.

Gaara smirked. "Now lie on your back at the edge of the bed and spread your legs." he ordered.

Shikamaru soon fell onto his back and his head bouncing onto the sheets. Opening up his legs he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Gaara smirked and grabbed Shikamaru'slegs beneath the knees and pushed his knees to his chest, then slammign all the way inside him, his rather impressive cock (for an uke) riding up deep inside the other boy. Shikamaru's eyes widened for a split second before he shut them closed. Gripping at the sheets he moaned loudly. "nnnhhh...G-Gaara.." Gaara smirked and, his feet rooted on the floor, starte dto wildly thrust his hips, slammign deep inside the brunette. Shikamaru's head flew back and his grasp tightened on the sheets. He moaned loudly and started to buck at his hips. "Nnnhhhaaa.."

Gaara sneered. "You love it!" he said, "Scream out you love it! Let everyone hear~!"

Shikamaru blushed heavyly. Taking in a breath he called out Gaara's name, moaning even louder.

Everyone seemed to be in shock. Even Sasuke was a bit shocked.

"Come on, scream louder!" Gaara snapped. "Shake the house!"

"AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH G-GAARA!" Shikamaru screamed ending it with another moan. His eyes were closed, his face bright red.

Gaara smirked. "Now THAT'S a scream!" he laughed and pounded faster into the brunette, nearing his climax fast.

Shikamaru blushed heavyly and clenched at the sheets. Moaning constantly he thought he was going to explode as the pleasure traveled up his spine. "AHH! AHHH..G-GAARA!"

Gaara let out a wild moan as his climax hit him like a tidal wave, forcing its way out of his body, filling up the brunette beneath him, as he cried out in pleasure. Shikamaru moaned loudly as possible. Clenching at the sheets he gave out a cry as he also came hard. His seed covering his and Gaara's stomach. He was panting now and trembling as the pleasure coursed down his spine.

Gaara collapsed on top of the brunette, trembling and moaning. It was as if he had reverted back to his sweet self as he nuzzled against Shikamaru's chest.

The door flew open.

Shikamaru's eyes were still closed, panting, clenching at the bed sheets. Feeling the breeze of the door he shivered only slightly.

Eeryone outside the door were all in shock and disbelief. Gaara really had topped Shikamaru. Even Lee was in shock. Gaara stood up and pulled out of Shikamaru, slipping into his pants and bounding ukeishly over to Lee and threw his arms around the older boy's chest.

Shikamaru slipped on his own ants and walked out of the room, his hands in his pockets. He sighed and sat down, spinning the bottle. The bottle started to spin round and round till it stopped on...

Shino.

Shino made no move ot get up, he didn't say a word. He just rolled his eyes, and no one could see behind his glasses anyway.

Shikamaru rolled his own eyes and sighed. "What a drag..." He thought aloud. He didn't want to do this at all. Especially not with Shino.

Shino walked into the room and sat on the bed, his face as stone still as ever. Shikamaru soon closed the door behind him, and they were alone.

"You don't have to do anything, you know..." he said softly. "We can just sit here...I'll understand...I mean I am...I am _creepy..._"

He sounded...  
Almost _hurt._

Shikamaru looked over at Shino and he sighed. "You not that.._creepy_." He said as he stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't try to be nice to me." Shino said. "I know nobody like me. Nobody likes me..."

Shikamaru sighed. "Who said I'm trying? Your not as creepy as you look." He said as he blew a brown strand of his hair from his eyes.

Shino scoffed. "Obviously no one else thinks so."

"Well that's other people." Shikamaru said as he took the tie on his hand and started to tie his hair back up to it's usual look. "But to me your not that creepy."

Shino forced down a smile.

Shino never smiled.

But hey, he was happy.

"You don't have to do anything, like I said." Shino muttered.

Shikamaru smiled softly. "Only if you don't want to." He said as he looked up at him.

"I didn't say I didn't want to..." Shino said softly. He almost even seemed to be blushing! "But I know I don't really have any sex appeal..."

Shikamaru blushed alittle, hearing his response. He looked at Shino and got alittle closer towards him. "Hmm..I could change that." He said with a grin.

"You could...make me sexy?" Shino said softly. "But there's nothing sexy about me...

"Aw come on. There's got to be something sexy about you." Shikamaru saidwith a smirk as he looked down at Shino, his arms going over his legs where he was sitting.

Shino blushed and stood up. He pulled his glasses off, and set them aside, his dark chocolate eyes were peircing.  
He slowly unzipped his big bulky grey ugly winter coat, slowly exposing inch after inch of pale, succulent alabaster flesh, his muscles gliding under the ivory cover, his strong arms appeared as the sleeves slipped to the floor and his six pack rippled.  
His face was shy, contrasting with his bold, sexy body. His cheeks were tinted pink, and his eyes downcast. Shikamaru's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"So sexy…" he purred.

Having his body stared at made Shino go shamelessley hard. He whimpered and straddled Shikamaru's hips on the bed, nuzzling his face into the crook of the tanner boy's neck, nibbling softly at the warm flesh. "_Dominate me~~_" he purred softly.

Shikamaru shivered at Shino's words as his breath coursed down his neck. He was no looking down at Shino as he laid under him. His hands lightly coursed down Shino's body as he licked his neck, ending it with a soft nibble. Shino whimpered softly, his eyes closing in bliss and his blush darkening. "Shika...shikamaruuuu~~" he whined, arching his back against the other male, gripping weakly at his shoulders.

Shikamaru grinned as he slowly pushed the other's shoulders down. His hands trailing down slowly towards the others sides and then towards his pants. His tongud across his neck, lifting off for only a moment till he stopped at his chest.  
SHikamaru slowly let his tongue drag over the pink buds, rolling them on his tongue as his hands slowly started removing Shino's pants.

Everyone outside listened in shock. Who would have thought that Shino, the scariest guy in school, would be such an uke!

"Shikaaaa..." Shino moaned, his back arching farther. "Mmm...ahhhn! AHHN!"

Shikamaru loved the way Shino moaned. He couldn't help but grin as he began to remove his pants and boxers along with his own. His tongue still foddling with Shino's nipple he moved to the other one.  
The brunnette soon moved down towards Shino's throbbing erection. A smirk covering his cheeks he let his tongue drag across the shaft, teasing in a way. Only moments later tkaing the whole length into his mouth.

"Shikamaru! Ahh! AHHH! Shit! Shikaaaaa!" Shino cried, bucking his hips up, his hands flying to lustfully tangle his long nimble fingers in the other male's chocolate locks. "Oh god! OH GOD! _OH GOD!_ YES! YEEEESS!" he screamed, thrusting his hips up against Shikamaru's hot, teasing mouth. "FUUUCK YES!"

Shikamaru couldn't help but moan around Shino's cock as he heard his pleasure filled screams. He slowly pulled away letting a single strand of saliva link between his shaft and tongue.  
Positioning himself at Shino's entrance his lust filled eyes looking down at him. "You ready..?" He asked.

"Yesss..." Shino hissed with lust. "Oh god yes...take me! Melt your heat into mine! Make me yours!" Tears glitterd on his eyelashes as he moaned pitifully, whimpering, grabbing on hard to Shikamaru's arms.

That's all SHikamaru needed to hear. He slammed into the other boy moaning at how tight he was. "Fuck! Your so tight!" He said as he started to slam into him. Dipping his head down at Shino's neck, he softly nibbled at it till he began to suck at the white flesh.

"Ahh! AHHN!" Shino screamed as he felt himself be impaled. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth in pain. "You've claimed...my virginity..." he moaned loudly. "Ohhh! Take me!"

Shikamaru grinned at Shino's screams. He kissed at the other boys neck as he thrusted deeper into him and kept at his fast pace. A moan escaping him he began to quickened his pace. Shino suddenly pulled him into a passionate kiss as he tried to ignore the pain down below. There was pleasure, undoubtedly, but the pain that came with losing his virginity was not absent. Feeling his lips press against Shino's a slight moan escaped his lips. His hands traveling towards his neck, his tongue dragging across the bottom lip. Begging for entrance. His pace now at a steady rythum.

Shino whined and whimpered into the kiss, letting Shikamaru's hot, wet tongue enter his mouth. He moaned in glorious pleasure asn ground his hips down against the other teen's throbbing, pulsing, thrusting cock. Shikamaru's tongue explored every crevase within the other teen's mouth. His tongue dancing across Shino's. Then letting out a moan into his mouth as he slammed into him a bit faster and left little room into between them.

"Ahh! AHH! Shikamaru!" Shino screamed, clinging tighter and wrapping his legs around the brunette's waist. With the connection, their bodies rocked together in perfect synch. "Shikaaaamaruuuuuu!" he screamed, his voice was much higher than it should have been. "You're so amazing! Oh, fuck! Never let me go! NEVER LET ME GO!"

He was in love.  
He had always been in love with Shikamaru.  
He was cold, and silent. He didn't judge Shino, like everyone else.  
And even the coldest of people could be warm sometimes...

Shikamaru rammed into him harder still in perfect key with the other teens thrusts. Moaning loudly, loving Shino's screams. "Ahh! Shino..." Letting his eyes trail back down at Shino's, he captured his lips into another long a deep kiss. His tongue ravishing his mouth.

"SHIKAAAA~~!" Shino whined, then screamed. "OHHHHH GOD! I'M CUMMING!"

True to his words, the brunette screamed again as his release shot up onto his stomach, lathering his six pack sensually, draping in fine white lines across his nipples and collarbone, and splattering across his face as well.

Shikamaru moaned and soon let out a scream as he came hard into his sweet uke. Looking down at Shino he licked some of his cum of his body and moaned at the taste. "You taste so good." He said with another moan. A smile spreading across his lips he captured him into another passionate kiss.

Shino looked absolutely wiped, exhausted. His eyes were half lidded as he smiled up at the brunette hovering over him.  
"I love you..." he said absently. He was in such a state of euphoria, he didn't even know what he was saying.

Shikamaru glanced down at him. He smiled and kissed his neck. "Love you too.." He said back. He was still in a daze and exhausted.

Shino whined in exstacy as he clung tightly to Shikamaru. "Oh god..." he whispered, then suddenly started to cry softly.

Shikamaru just held onto Shino. His hands holding at the back. "Shino..don't cry.." He whispered softly in a soothing tone.

Shino smiled and started to wipe away his tears. "I'm just...I'm so happy..." he said. "I'm so releived...I've been in love with you since eighth grade...oh god...I don't know why I can't stop crying..." Shino whimpered and buried his face deeper into the brunette's chest, trembling and crying.

Shikamaru blushed and he smiled sweetly. He held Shino close and stroked his back with his thumb. "Well I love you and I always will Shino...now why don't we go to my house, okay?" He said with a smile as he kissed Shino's cheek.

Shino shivered and whined. "Yes...take me home with you...please..." he whispered, looking up at him with big tearful, happy eyes.

"Or course I will." Shikamaru said with a smile as he kissed Shino's cheek once more. "But first..let's get dressed." He said smiling softly.

"Oh, I suppose so." Shino chuckled. "We can get dressed."

He stood up and pulled his pants on, covering his slim body with his big bulky coat and pushing his glasses on over his nose. He made his face emotionless as he opened the door.

Shikamaru slipped on his pants and his shirt. Walking out with his usual sleepish face as they both walked out the door.  
Everyone was in a shocked silence as the two walked out the door. Mostly their eyes were on SHino. "Nice party sasuke. We had fun." Shikamaru said with a wink as they headed out the door.

Everyone's eyes followed the couple in stunned silence as Shino sheepisly reached over and took Shikamaru's hand.

Shikamaru grinned and glanced over his shoulder and flicked out his tongue and shut the door. Holding onto Shino's hand they stepped into his car. But before he started it he kissed Shino's lips with a smile.

"Whoa, you have a car?" Shino said with evident wonder.

"Yeah, how else did you think I got here?" Shikamaru said with smile as he turned on the egnition. Only a few of the boys at their school had cars. It was him, Sasuke, and Neji.

"I thought you walked..." Shino blushed. "I did..."

Shikamaru grinned. "Well you don't have to anymore. I can give you rides." He said with a smile on his face. soon he began to back up and went onto the open rode, towards his house.


End file.
